The present invention relates generally to a bath brush, and more particularly to a method for making the bath brush.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,258 discloses a bath brush 20, which is shown in FIG. 1 and is formed of an elastic soft tubular net 21. The tubular net 21 is fixed on a handle 23 such that the bath brush 20 has a wavy fringe. The handle 23 is provided with a plurality of round holes 24a-24h. A lashing member 22 is put through the first round hole 24a to come out of the second round hole 24b. When the lashing member 22 is put through the second round hole 24b, the lashing member 22 is put through the tubular net 21 before entering the third round hole 24c. The lashing member 22 is put out of the fourth round hole 24d, and so forth. The lashing member 22 encloses the tubular net 21. It is rather time-consuming to put the lashing member 22 through the round holes 24a-24h. As a result, the prior art bath brush 20 is not cost-effective.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a cost-effective method for making a bath brush.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the objective of the present invention is attained by a method comprising a first step in which a tubular net is fitted with two support rods separated from each other at an interval, thereby stretching the tubular net. A brush handle is fastened by a tightening member between the two support rods such that the tubular net is surrounded by the tightening member. The stretched tubular net is then pulled out of the two support members, so as to enable the tubular net to join with one side of the handle. The tubular net is released at the tightening point serving as the center. The tubular net is thus expanded to form a spherical bathball.